Masquarade
by Eddy Leonhartslover
Summary: It's Halloween night and Dante meets a mystry man at the bar. They share a night of blazing passion. This contsins yaoi if you don't like it don't read it.


Authors note: To everyone that has been reading my FF VIII story Undercover Lovers I am going to be writing more on it soon

Authors note: To everyone that has been reading my FF VIII story Undercover Lovers I am going to be writing more on it soon.

Masquerade

Disclaimer and warning: The characters from Devil May Cry are owned by Capscom, Tarzan Edgar Rice Burrows, I also have no claim on Johnny Walker. This has yaoi in it and intended for mature audiences only.

Dante walked slowly into the smoke filled bar. He hated this time of year, which most would find hard to believe since he was half demon. When he was younger he had always loved Halloween. He and his twin brother Vergil would go out and trick or treat. The next day was their birthday and not only would he be well gorged on candy but also chocolate cake and strawberry ice cream.

Vergil would have a few pieces of the candy and just a small dish of ice cream and an equally small piece of cake. He had never been that big on sweets, and his left over Halloween candy always found it's way into Dante's stash of goodies.

But now he hated Halloween. Hated the urchins that ran the streets in their costumes begging for candy. He always closed shop that day and disappeared into the deep seedy underbelly of the city. Oh he knew he could go out and hunt with Lady, but the demons would still be their tomorrow and what better way to spend his birthday then killing shit.

He readjusted the mask that hid his features and made his way over to the bar and ordered himself a double shot of Johnny Walker Blue. Lady and Trish would have a fucking fit if they knew how much he spent on the drink; he usually stuck to the cheap stuff since he could get just as drunk on it as the more expensive liquor. But tonight he would splurge. Johnny Walker Blue had been Vergil's drink of choice. The house whisky was so far beneath his impeccable taste he would say that's what was left after they washed the barrels out. Dante grinned into the dark Verge never drank beer likening it to piss; besides it was to plebian for his sophisticated palate.

He toasted the empty air and said, "Happy Birthday Vergil, wherever you may be. I miss you bro." He didn't down it in one swallow like he would have the cheaper booze the bar offered but savored the rich heady liquor on his taste buds. He remembered the first time he had the pleasure of drinking Johnny Walker. Vergil had poured them shots and he had automatically downed his. Vergil had smacked him in the back of the head and growled, "You gluttonous imbecile, this cost $275.00 a bottle. You don't swill it like a pig at a trough you savor it on your tongue." Then proceeded to demonstrate the proper way to drink the expensive whisky.

Dante smiled at the memory, Vergil had tilted the glass slightly up to his lush mouth and took a small sip. His Nordic blue eyes held his brother's briefly over the rim of the glass before they closed and he gently swished the liquid back and forth across his tongue before swallowing the fiery liquid. His tongue snaked out and captured the little drops that clung to his upper lip and Vergil stared at him again and husked out, "That's how you drink Johnny."

Vergil had picked up the bottle and refilled Dante's glass, and watched as Dante picked up the glass and did as he had been instructed. He had to agree the way Vergil drank it was a lot better then his way of just opening his throat and chugging whatever it was down. It usually went down so fast his taste buds didn't have time to register it. But this was a new sensation; it was woodsy but also had a mild fruity taste as well. He also remembered the rest of that night, naked bodies wrapped around each other. Their mixed cries of pleasure echoing out around them as they brought each other again and again.

It hadn't been the first time that he and Vergil had made love with each other nor was it the last, Dante frowned how long had Vergil been gone from him now? Three years, three long agonizing years. They had promised each other forever and his well educated brother seemed to have forgotten what the word meant and had vanished into the night three years before. A single tear slid out from underneath the phantom mask and traveled down his face to catch at the corner of his mouth. He licked the tear away and whispered, "Damn I miss you. I hope wherever you are that you are happy my Vergil." He shook the doldrums away; he had never been one to 'cry in his beer.'

He finished the drink and turned to the bartender and ordered a double shot of the house whisky. He picked up the drink and turned once again to face the crowded bar. Everywhere he looked people were dressed in a variety of different costumes from angels to devils and all things in between. He smirked a little on the devils wondering how these people would react if they saw a real devil. Probably shit their pants he thought mockingly. He needed to get laid and tonight it didn't matter the sex of his partner. He needed release and by damn he was going to get it. He preferred a male lover knowing from experience that they knew where and how to touch to bring their partner the most pleasure but in a pinch a woman would do.

Dante's eyes scanned the room lingering on one person after another until he saw him and knew that he was the one that would be coming home with him tonight. God damn his chosen partner was gorgeous, well what he could see of him was. Like everyone else most of his face was cleverly concealed behind a mask, his was that of a harlequin the rest was concealed behind clown white. The parti-colored tights and short-skirted jacket that went with the outfit did nothing to hide the spectacular body that they graced. He was tall probably close to 6' 3". His shoulders were broad while the rest of him was lean and sinewy, and his legs, those long assed fucking legs reached all the way up to his neck.

"I wonder how they're going to feel wrapped around me?" Dante thought and developed an immediate hard on.

He smirked behind the phantom mask and strutted across the crowded room where his soon to be lover was verbally sparring with a man who was dressed like Tarzan. Going over a variety of pick up lines trying to decide which one to use.

What Dante hadn't realized was that he had drawn the attention of the harlequin as soon as he had walked through the doors. "Now there is a man that has whet my appetite." He thought and just watched him as he ordered a drink and then toasted no one in particular. He smiled wondering what he was drinking that would bring such a look of pure bliss to what was exposed of his face. It didn't matter what he looked like under that mask, tonight it was all about the mystery of having a stranger take you to bed, and the phantom that his eyes feasted on would more then do.

He was snapped out of his reverie when he got a face full of bad breath.

"Can I buys yous a drink?" the owner of the bad breath slurred.

The harlequin answered in a voice that was deep and rich and he said caustically, "I don't know. Can you?"

This wasn't the first pick up line that he had been directed at him tonight and he had an answer for them.

The drunk shook his head and stuttered out, "Huh? Ah nevers minds. What's your sign?"

A smirk appeared on sensuous lips and he replied sarcastically, "Closed for business. Now leave me. Besides I doubt that you could afford to buy what I drink."

"Nows yous listens heres I is going to buys yous a drink." Tarzan said drunkenly. And lurched forward only to hit the wall and slid down it to the floor as the harlequin agilely sidestepped him.

Dante was feeling warm and fuzzy it was amazing what a couple of shots of good whisky would do for a person. He stepped forward and quickly wrapped his arm around the harlequin and pulled him in close to his side and said, "This asshole bothering you babe?"

The harlequin tensed, how the hell had this man done that? How had he moved so quickly that he had caught him so unawares? This man who was dressed as the phantom from Phantom of the opera, the only difference was the mask covered all of his upper face instead of just one side of it. "It's nothing I can't handle." He replied in a husky voice and tried to pull away but found that he was caught firmly against the other mans side. His thought turned grim, "Fantastic this night just keeps getting better and better."

The drunk staggered to his feet and slurred yet again, "Gets losts punk I is buying da clown a drink."

The harlequin sneered at him and said coldly, "You ignorant buffoon I am not a clown I am harlequin." He managed to get free from the embrace and raised an arm above his head then bowed at the waist every move was as elegant as a choreographed ballet.

"Yeahs well yous ain't going be nothing if yous don't let me buys you a drink."

Dante snaked an arm around the other mans waist and once again pulled him in close then stepped forward and said, "He's mine so fuck off ass wipe."

Tarzan lurched forward again only to be stopped when Dante plowed a powerful right upper cut into his gaping jaw. Which was rather difficult since the man that he had clamped firmly to his side kept squirming trying to gain his freedom.

Dante tightened his grip on his captive and said, "Stop squirming so much babe."

The harlequin tried once again to gain his freedom and said, "Release me." It was said in a tone of voice the brooked no disobedience.

Dante chuckled darkly, "Nah don't think I will. So tell me something babe…."He didn't get to finish since he was interrupted by…

The harlequin hissing out, "No I didn't fall from heaven. Now let me go."

Dante smiled and said, "On one condition. You let me buy you a drink."

The harlequin said factiously, "Is there a big sign above my head that says, 'Freak magnet'?" Then he saw the dejection that flashed in the eyes that were hidden inside the phantom mask and his attitude changed. He felt a little sick like he had just kicked a puppy he said softly, "I really don't want another drink why don't you tell me what else you want." He looked down the phantoms body eyes stopping on his groin and continued, "I can see from your reaction that you are attracted to me. I must be honest with you that the feeling was very mutual."

The straightforwardness caught Dante unaware and he answered honestly, "I'd like to take you out of here and fuck the hell out of you."

The harlequin smiled and said, "Done. Let's depart, my hotels right around the corner."

Dante gaped at him and asked rather stupidly, "Really?"

The harlequin leaned his head in and said, "I wouldn't have said it if it weren't so."

When they walked out hand in hand into the cool October night, the harlequin shivered slightly, it wasn't from cold it was from anticipation. The anticipation of having a new lover even if it was only for this one night.

Dante saw the shiver and even though he could be an asshole most of the time he could also have the manners of a gentleman. He released his partner's hand and drew him in closer to his body pulling the long cloak that he wore as part of his costume around them both. In doing so he caught the subtle exotic fragrance that surrounded the man by his side. He hadn't been able to detect it in the bar since there were so many other odors to contend with. It blended pleasantly with the crisp night air. He shook his head; there was something hauntingly familiar about it. Something that he would have to dwell on in order to place it, but right now wasn't the time.

If he weren't afraid of offending the elegant man beside him he would drag him into the nearest alley and take him against a wall. But there was an aura around the harlequin an aura that said sex in public was a big no. Besides a bed was much more comfortable and well the hotel had walls so maybe he could live out that particular fantasy.

Once they reached the hotel they walked in and crossed the foyer to the elevators. Stepping in Dante's eyes widened when his companion punched the button for the top floor, the floor where the elite of society were allowed. He had never dreamed that he would be able to take a walk where the other half lived and now as the doors opened he stepped out into another world, a world where his meager earnings would never fit in.

"Is there something wrong?"

Dante shook his head and answered, "Nah nothings wrong."

"Are you ever going to kiss me my phantom?" He asked as he used the keycard to open the door to his suite.

As soon as the door closed Dante reached forward and drew the unresisting body forward and pressed his mouth against the lips of the man who had his arms wrapped around him.

Lips parted and tongues intertwined stroking back in forth against each other in their first kiss.

All thoughts of fucking the harlequin senseless were eradicated at the gentleness of this joining of mouths, part of Dante still wanted to but he wanted their first time to be slow lovemaking. Then afterwards when their initial hunger for each other was sated then he would fuck him until he couldn't move. He broke the kiss and drew in a deep ragged breath it had been so long since a kiss had affected him that way. And if a kiss could do that then he was definitely looking forward to what came next.

Dante reached up and started to remove his mask but was stopped when his wrist was grabbed, "No leave it. It adds to the mystery. Under these mask we protect our anonymity, you could be a Senator and I could be a Foreign Dignitary. We could be gorgeous or ugly. Only the night will know." The voice was sultry and intoxicating.

Dante stayed his hand and grinned, "Well I know that I'm a handsome devil and I don't do ugly so that means you've got to be drop dead fucking gorgeous."

The other man smirked and said, "Vain much?"

Dante laughed and said, "Not vanity. Truth."

Which caused the harlequin to chuckle then he said low and sexy, "I want to be naked for you." Turning around he gave the phantom his back and whispered, "Unbutton me."

Dante's fingers actually trembled and felt like sausages as he unbuttoned the roll of jet-black buttons that ran from the neck to the waist of the top. Once they were undone he parted the fabric and swore violently under his breath. The surface of his soon to be lover's back was covered with a myriad of scars running twisted trails across it. Some were several years old where some were only a few months healed. Dante ran his fingertips over the scarred surface and asked his voice gruff yet tender, "What the hell has happened to you?"

Reaching up the harlequin slid the fabric off his shoulders and let it pool around his hips before he turned around and seeing that his phantom was concerned for him he said softly, "It's nothing."

Dante stroked his fingers down the area of face that was exposed beneath the mask even though it was covered with clown white he knew from experience that without the makeup the face would be angel soft. He didn't press it for once respecting the other man's privacy. He started to say, "My name's…"

But was stopped when a glove clad finger pressed against his lips and a voice followed saying, "No. No names between us either."

Dante shook his head in aggravation. The harlequin wasn't making it any easier. He grunted, "Then what should I call you?"

A slight tugging on the corner of his mouth was followed by, "You my phantom can call me babe."

For some strange reason Dante felt that was an honor, he knew that no one else had ever called this elegant man that and walked away without a limp. He didn't know how he knew, he just knew.

Slipping the rest of the top off he let it pool around his feet so he stood there in the parti-colored tights and black leather booties that hit just at the ankle and turned up at the toes. On anyone else it would have looked ridiculous, but he looked hot in the black tights that had red and blue diamonds traveling up the legs. Dante could tell just by looking that babe, was very, very happy to see him. He licked lips that had suddenly gone dry. His babe was a big boy and he couldn't wait to take him in his mouth and taste him.

Dante drank in the rest of his appearance, his chest was hairless and smooth the extent of the scarring had been reserved for his back.

Babe smiled at him and kicked off his boots. Then grabbed the waistband and slowly rolled the tights off his lean hips and down his long legs. When he stood back up Dante's breath hitched slightly, at the glorious body that was displayed before him. His manhood stood out thick, long and proud from the juncture between his thighs. Like his chest his groin was also devoid of hair.

Babe stretched and then walked languorously over to where Dante was waiting; "Now I want to see you naked. I want to see if you were just bragging about being gorgeous or it you were actually telling me the truth. He reached up and undid the clasp that was holding the cape together and watched as it slid to the floor in a hiss of black velvet and red silk. Next he unbuttoned the waistcoat and pushed it off broad shoulders, where it joined the cape in a growing pool of fabric.

Babe was starting to get impatient he wanted to feel the phantoms nude body pressed against his own, he cried out in unadulterated lust as he felt a hand grasp his throbbing erection and stroke it up and down. "Yessssss like that." He moaned when a calloused thumb stroked over the ultra sensitive head and coaxed sticky drops of precome from his body.

Dante lifted his thumb up to his mouth and licked his thumb clean, "God babe you taste so fucking good." He couldn't describe the taste all he knew was that he found what was the nectar of the gods. He lowered his hand again and once again rubbed his thumb over the slit where drops of precome had gathered. Raising his thumb again he sucked on it and murmured, "Ummm Ambrosia."

Babe was frustrated and wanted to feel his phantoms flesh press hard and firm against his. He tried to untie the ties that held the white linen shirt together, but in his haste and frustration he only succeeded in knotting them. He growled low in his throat and fisted his hands in the fabric and tore it down the middle then gasped in pleasure at the specimen of maleness that was displayed before him.

His phantoms shoulders were broad leading down to spectacularly muscled pecs and abs. He groaned as his eyes drank in the sight he had heard of having a six-pack, had one himself, but the man that posed and preened before him had an eight-pack.

Babe leaned forward and mashed their mouths together again and allowed the phantom to plunge his tongue into the honeyed recess of his mouth. His own tongue stroked and fenced with the silky appendage. He didn't pull away as hands grasped his ass and ground their erections against each other one leather covered the other not. Yanking his head away he gasped out, "Stop. I don't want to come yet."

Dante took several steps back and kicked his boots off and pulled open the button fly and somehow managed to yank the skintight leather off his body. Like his babe he was devoid of body hair. He wore nothing but tight leather pants and before he started to wax, his soft little white curls would get wrapped up or caught in the buttons or the zipper of the fly and hurt like a son of a bitch when he pulled them off. So he waxed, Trish had likened him to a sadist but it didn't bother him at all, he liked a little bit of pain.

"My god you have a spectacular body." Babe said breathlessly.

Dante preened and strutted over to him and said cockily, "Told you so." He was almost thrown off balance when Babe jumped up into his arms and wrapped those long legs around his waist.

"Take me to bed. Take me to bed and do all the wonderful naughty things you want to do to me." Babe ordered.

Dante carried him over to the king sized bed and tossed him in the middle of it where he bounced once before he was pounced on.

Dante's mouth met his again and once again they kissed lips parting and tongues fencing plundering the richness of each other's mouths. Dante felt hands start at his shoulder and the long fingers that danced across the hard surface. He deepened the kiss when those digits skimmed down the expanse of his back and stopped to cup his tight ass bringing their bodies even closer together.

Dante broke the kiss and said, "I want to taste you." And started at his neck where he nibbled and licked along the pulse that was beating heavy. He bit lightly not scoring the flesh but sucking it into his mouth where he savored the spicy honey taste of it. He groaned again and swore that next time he took a lover, he would not have been thinking about his brother ahead of time. The man beneath him tasted so much like his Vergil, but he knew it wasn't Verge that lay writhing and moaning beneath him.

Dante worked his way down from the perfect white neck to a shoulder where he bite and sucked again. The cry of "Yes!" That, poured from his babe's mouth spurred him onward. He licked the flesh once more savoring how good his lover tasted. When he reached the abs, Dante stopped and flicked his tongue back and forth across one of the pale pink nipples until it spiked into a pert little point.

Dante was almost bucked off his perch when his hand traveled over and pulled gently on the platinum nipple ring that was pierced through the left nipple of his lover. He had seen it when Babe had finished pulling his top off and thought it was sexy as hell and couldn't wait to play with it and now he could. He resettled his weight and licked his way over to the left nipple, grasping the ring in his teeth tugged gently on it. Then using his tongue he flicked it back and forth.

The small taste he had earlier had only whetted his appetite, and leaving off the nipple ring for the moment he slid his mouth down the sculpted abs and dipped his tongue into the little divot of a belly button and lapped at it as if it were full of some delicious treat.

"I want to taste you." Babe panted out. "I want to take you in my mouth and suck you dry." He used the fact that his words had momentarily distracted his phantom and wiggled down between his spread legs and lifting his shoulders off the bed took the tip of the straining erection between his pouty lips.

Dante surged his hips forward and cried out, "I want to come in you."

Babe released him and growled out seductively, "Do you honestly think that this is the only time that you are going to come tonight my phantom?"

Dante shook his head no, and flipping over on his back scooted up to the headboard using the numerous pillows to prop himself up with, so he could look down and watch the harlequin at work.

Babe didn't disappoint, and lay down between the spread legs using his elbows to hold him up. Since he was at a better angle now he blew a hot breath against the tight ball sack and licked the sensitive skin tenderly. He drew them into his mouth and suckled on them. A look of pure bliss etched on his features that were visible under the mask that hid his features. Releasing his prize Babe licked up the hard length of his lover's erection teasing the big throbbing vein on the underside with quick little flicks of his wicked tongue or long leisurely swipes. When he reached the head again babe found that it was liberally wet with drops of precome and slowly licked them away. Deliberately letting some gather on his mouth and rolling his eyes up at his phantom slowly licked them away, throwing his head back and moaning with each little swipe of his tongue.

"You taste good." Babe breathed out and leaning down took the raging hard on between his lips and very slowly and meticulously started to lower his mouth. His full lower lip catching and dragging sensuously down the turgid length.

Dante came unglued, as he felt his manhood glide down his lover's throat, it had been so long since someone had deep throated him, and the exquisite man between his spread legs did it with such passion and abandonment that it left him stunned. He ran his fingers through his lover's neon blue hair. Tangling in the silky strands as he urged him on. Babe vibrated his vocal cords and sent shock waves of pleasure down his hard length and into the pleasure center in his brain. He thrust his hips and bellowed, "I'm coming." And paid his sultry lover in spicy sticky tribute.

Babe drank down the phantoms essence and with great care licked the shaft clean. He smirked with pleasure as he felt it start to stir again. He gave his lover a cat like look that was obvious even behind the mask and said seductively, "Let me get you hard for me again. I want to feel you in me. I want you to fill me with your flesh." Then lowered his mouth over the quickly growing column of flesh. Once his phantom lover was hard again he rolled over on his back and whispered softly, "I want you to make love with me." He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a tube of lubricant and held it out to his phantom.

Dante fought the urge to smirk and won for once. How could he refuse that bounty that was laid in wanton splendor before him? There was no way that he could. He took the lubricant and applied a generous amount to his first two fingers, and rubbed it over the tight little pink rosebud that was displayed so sweetly before him. He gently inserted his index finger and smiled at the small gasp that was his reward. He moved his finger back and forth, in and out searching, searching, and jackpot finding his lovers sweet spot.

"Yessssss." The harlequin screamed out as his prostate was tenderly touched.

Dante remover his fingers and answered the protest with, "Easy Babe, I'm not stopping." Then inserted two of his long thick fingers in the tight little chasm and moving them back and forth with practiced skill. The cries form the harlequins pouty mouth grew more drawn out and increased in volume.

The cries turned to a plea of, "Please, I need you in me."

Dante picked up the lube again and applied a generous amount to his straining erection. He couldn't help but gloat a little, his babe might be well endowed but he had him beat not only in length but also circumference. He leaned forward and rested his weight on one muscled arm and said, "I want you to bring your leg up and put it over my shoulder." When his lover had complied he reached down and very carefully started to guide himself into the hot tightness of the man lying beneath him.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! Yes like that." The lithe harlequin panted out. "Nnnnnnnn, you feel so good in me." He brought his other leg up high around the phantoms waist and cried out, "Don't stop. Don't stop."

Dante started to thrust back in forth with a gentleness he didn't know he possessed. In his experience he knew that it had been a long time for his lover, since he was tighter then a virgin on her wedding day. When he was certain that the man writhing beneath him could take more he increased the tempo of his strokes and the variety. Instead of the gentle rocking motion that he had started with he pulled quickly out and slowly went back in. He husked out, "I want to go a little harder. If I hurt you will you tell me?"

The reply was a passion filled cry of yes.

Dante slowly raised his hips up until he was almost completely unsheathed, then thrust back in hard and fast.

"Fuck. Oh fuck yes. More." Babe demanded.

Dante complied and slammed into his eager lover over and over again, soon the cries became screams of pleasure and the thrust only increased in ferocity. The bed was slamming repeatedly against the wall with each downward stroke.

The harlequin screamed and bent his body forward and wrapped his arms around Dante's neck to join his leg that was still slung up and over the broad shoulder. His fingers dug into sinewy seat covered flesh. "Fuck me. Fuck me like you want to." He ordered, and fell back on the bed spreading his legs wide and throwing them up and over his head.

Dante leaned forward and braced his weight and started to slam even harder into the lithe body beneath his. He stopped just as suddenly when a different cry passed the lush lips that he had been nibbling on, it was not a cry of pleasure pain but just one of pain. His breathing ragged he asked softly, "Did I hurt you?" Sweat was pouring off of him now and mixing with that of his lover.

The reply was honest, "A little."

Dante immediately looked down between them where their bodies were joined and let out a lust filled sigh of relief. There was no blood; in his vast experience he knew that blood never indicated 'good lovin'. It usually indicated that one of the partners was hurt. He resumed moving back and forth this time with the slow gentle strokes he had started out with. He felt himself start to build and the twitching strain of his lover's erection that was rubbing back and forth between their bodies.

Both voiced their pleasure as one, the harlequins as a long drawn out howl and the phantoms as a bellow of pure lust.

Dante collapsed forward as the long sinewy legs fell back down and incased his hips. He brought their mouths together in several soul burning tender kisses. When he brought his mouth away he was instantly concerned when he saw tears flowing out form behind the harlequin mask and running down the sweat streaked clown whitened cheeks. He rolled over sat up and pulled the other man into his strong embrace and asked, "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

Babe rubbed at his cheeks and smiled softly, "You didn't hurt me. I swear that you didn't. It's just been so long since anyone has made me feel that way." He kissed him softly and said in a whisper, "I could fall in love with you very easily."

"Really I feel the same the same." Dante replied honestly, "Can I see what you look like now?"

"No. It's better that you don't." Then he rose from the bed and slowly started to get dressed, "I have to go now."

Dante shook his head in confusion and said, "Now wait just a god damned minute. You can't just make a declaration like that and walk out.

The harlequin was dressed now and made his way over to the door, opening it he turned and said, "Yes I can." Then slammed the door leaving a stunned and naked Dante behind. He walked over to the elevator and punched the call button and sighed in sorrow as the doors opened, once they closed behind him he pulled the mask off and dropped it to the floor.

Vergil Sparda stared at his reflection his blue eyes, which had been twinkling, and full of life not more then five minutes before were now cold and emotionless again. He pushed a button at random, knowing it didn't matter which one he chose they would all lead him to the same place.

"Welcome back. Slave." Mundus' voice taunted him.

Dante smirked and said, "Oh no babe you ain't escaping me that easy. He quickly threw on his clothes walked over and opened a window and jumped out. He didn't need to devil trigger for this one and landed with cat like grace on the pavement below. He startled two women and offered a grin and said, "Good evening ladies, nice night for a jump ain't it?" Then strutted back into the hotel and over to the elevators where he waited. And waited for the car that held his elusive lover. It never showed up. He angrily pinched the call button and jumped back when the doors slid open. It was empty except for the mask that the harlequin had been wearing.

Fin…

Perhaps a squeal


End file.
